Jack's Past
by TotallyAsterous
Summary: What was Jacks life like before the Wasabi Warriors? We know he was a 'Skate punk', but where are his parents? Where is his house? Maybe the reason we don't know is because its his own dark secret. Here it is, Jacks past in all its glory. Not so much. Slight AU. Maybe some Kick in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kickin it would still be on if I owned it.**

A 6 year old Jackson Brewer woke up in his Grandfather's house in Japan. His body ached and everything was spinning as he sat up. The child looked around the small 'bedroom', if you could call it that. It was smaller than a little used broom closet and just about as bare. All that was there was a candle, some matches, a wastebasket, an old, thin mattress, one small hole ridden blanket and a chain attached to the floor. The shackles of the chain clung tightly to the boy's ankles, while his clothes hung loosely around his thin, muscular frame. He clutched his stomach as it began to growl loudly.

"Shhh it's OK tummy."

Jack said in a cute 6-year-old voice.

"I'll do really good in practice today, and maybe we'll get some extra bread! But you gotta be quiet, OK. If Grandpa find out you are acting up, then we won't get anything to eat today!"

Satisfied with his lecture, Jack looked away from his stomach. It was close to wake-up time, and he had to start his routine. If he wanted his Grandpa to give him extra bread, he'd need a little bit of bribery. He began by making his bed. It wasn't much, but his Grandpa hated it when his bed wasn't made. He pulled the raggedy blanket over the shaggy mattress and laid it so there were no wrinkles, just like his Grandpa liked. He then went over to his candle and lit the wick with one of the matches he was given as a reward for learning a new kata. His Grandfather hated it when the room wasn't lit when he came to remove the shackles, if he had put them on the last night. Just as he was placing the match in the wastebasket, his door creaked open. He looked up as his Grandfather walked in the room and look at him with a piercing gaze.

"What do you think you're doing just sitting there gawking! Stand when I enter the room!"

Jack tried to stand at attention, but fell down when he was half way up. He was too far away from where the shackles were attached and he didn't have enough slack to stand. He quickly crawled over to his Grandfather and was finally able to stand unhindered. But- he took to long.

 **-I'm gonna leave the rest of this scene to your imagination because I just can't write a kid being hurt in the present tense. We may come back to this later, though, 'cause past tense is fine with me!-**

-7 years later-

"Young Jackson you came to me 9 years ago as a white belt child. And now you leave me as a second degree black belt student. It took a lot of hard work, and I wasn't sure you were going to make it, but you did. Congratulations, and good luck in your new home. I hope our paths can cross again soon."

Though Jack's Grandfather was smiling and being kind, Jack saw the evil glint in his eyes. He heard the hidden message in his words. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to protest them. He just smiled back and bowed to his master before turning around and boarding the plane that would take him to freedom. He was 13 years old and was flying by himself to his hometown, Seaford, California. After his Grandfather finished training him, he decided to send him off. He had heard of a place in Seaford called the Seaford Home for Boys and figured he'd send him there. He had called and made all of the arrangements for the boy to go live there ahead of time. Jack wasn't sure what to expect. His Grandfather wouldn't tell him anything before he boarded the plane, so Jack worried that it was not as nice a place as the website said. It didn't matter to him, though. Any thing would be better than this place. At least here he could go outside, and see other kids.

 _"Kids!"_

Jack couldn't help but wonder, what were other kids like. He hadn't actually seen another one since he was 4, and he was 13 now!

 _"Maybe they are similar to me?"_

But, somehow, he doubted that. He didn't know how normal kids acted, but he was fairly certain that they weren't afraid of their guardians. It scared him.

 _"What if they hit me just like Grandfather? Or what if they hate me because I am weak, just like Grandfather said. I did allow him to use me as a punching bag, despite being a second degree black belt!"_

Frantic thoughts about what if ran through his mind. What he was once excited about, he was now fearful of. He didn't want to be hit again! Or shunned. It was terrifying.

 _"What if the adults are like that, too? What if I do something wrong and they get angry? I don't know the customs here! I don't know what's right or wrong!"_

As these terrifying thoughts raced around his head, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Hiya! Just a new fic idea I wanted to try out. I love torturing my MCs. Please tell me what you think, OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if it I had the power to put it on tv?**

Jack got to Seaford at about 10:30AM. He walked into the crowded airport feeling more than a little nervous. He held on tightly to the duffel bag his Grandfather had given him to use as a suitcase. He got out of the airport as soon as he could and started heading down the sidewalk as quickly as possible. He reached into his duffel bag for the directions his Grandfather had given him to find the Seaford Home for Boys. Honestly, Jack was more scared of this new place than of the airport. He was sure that his Grandfather wouldn't just let his toy go away. There was something suspicious going on. As he turned a street corner he saw a group of kids hanging out on the steps of one of the houses. One was a small skinny redhead, who was obviously a nerd, the other was a tall dark haired boy. The final boy was a short black kid. They all seemed to see him, and that made Jack ten times more scared. He crossed to the other side of the the road and looked at his feet, only daring to take a few fleeting looks at the boys.

"Hey, kid, are you new here?"

Jack heard one of the kids shout as he stopped in his tracks. His heart thumped in his chest as he turned to these boys who were all coming towards him. He turned to them and tried to answer their question, but it was hard to talk through his fear. The fear must have been noticeable, because the boys suddenly seemed rather concerned.

"Hey kid, you OK?"

As the boys quickened their step, Jack snapped back to his senses. A little. He slowly backed away from the boys, all the while stammering and trying to blurt out a sensible answers.

"M-me Y-yeah yeah. I-i'm-I'm f-fine. P-perfect. Y-you?"

He managed to say. He added a little nervous laugh afterwards, hoping to calm the boys. It didn't help.

"Are you sure, man? You don't seem fine?"

Said the tall one. As the boys were just about to reach Jack, Jack's fear got the better of him. He ran away from the boys with all of his might. He was so scared that he didn't even bother to look at the directions. He turned down every corner he could see through his hair whipping his face to try and get rid of the boys. He could hear them behind him yelling at him.

 _"They probably hate me. They probably want to beat me up for not answering. They probably-"_

Jack's thoughts were cut off as he turned another corner straight into a-

"Dead end!"

The other boys came around the corner and walked towards Jack. He couldn't run anywhere else. He settled into his fighting stance. It might scare them off. At least, he hoped it would. They stopped, seemingly startled. Then, they slowly came closer. They were only a few feet apart now. Suddenly they stopped. The tall one put his hands in the air casually as he said, rather breathless from all of the running,

"Yo, kid, we ain't*gasp* gonna hurt*gasp* you, alr-*gasp*-ight? Ho-hold on I-*gasp*-I need some air yo! Your fast, man."

He bent over a little as he took deep breaths. Jack eased up his guard just a little as the redhead stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Milton. We didn't mean to scare you back there, we were just going to say hi. You seemed kinda upset."

The redhead- Milton's- statement confused Jack. They didn't want to hurt him? That was an odd concept for Jack, but he decided to go with it.

"Hello my name is Jackson."

He said with a short bow, like he used when he greeted his grandfather. This action seemed to both calm and unnerve the other boys, so Jack frantically tried to calm them further and figure out the typical customs of the place.

"Oh and -uh- by the way, you so didn't scare me, I was just- um- trying to get some- uh- exercise. Yeah that's it exercise.'

The boys looked at him, until the shorter boy spoke up.

"Yeah ok… Anyways, I'm Eddie. This guy*pointing to the tall boy* is Jerry. We take karate together. Hey, can we call you Jack?"

At the last statement, Jack came completely off his guard. He hated being called 'Jackson', because that name was always a sure sign of punishment back at his grandfather's.

"Yeah, sure. So- um- how do you all know each other?"

The boys looked at each other and for a second, Jack was afraid he did something wrong again, until Eddie spoke up.

"Oh we all do karate together."

Jack was back on guard.

"K-karate?"

 **Ooh I hope that you like it. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kickin it.**

"Ya, man, we're the best karate fighters in the world."

Said Jerry. Jack gave the three of them a wary look and backed away. He knew that he had never seen them in any tournaments in Japan, but that didn't mean they weren't good fighters. Milton sent an annoyed look towards Jerry.

"Jerry, stop trying to scare the kid."

He looked to Jack.

"Don't worry Jack, we're only white belts right now."

Jack calmed down at this, even going so far as dropping his fighting stance.

"So where do you guys train at?"

This time Eddie spoke up.

"Well it's this dojo in the mall called Bobby Wasabi. Our sensei is great. His name is Rudy. You should come check it out some time."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Jack remembered that name from somewhere.

 _"Bobby Wasabi- Bobby Wasabi- Bobby- Wait! Grandfather would always talk about him. He was his 'star student'. That's right!"_

He decided to sneak in a question about him.

"I've heard of Bobby Wasabi before, who is he? Is he famous?"

Once again the boys stopped and looked at each other. Milton spoke up this time.

"Yeah he's famous. He's one of the most famous martial arts movie stars in like, well, ever!"

Jack stopped for a moment.

 _"A movie star! Wow!'_

Jerry looked at him then.

"So, um, what's the duffle bag for?"

 _"Duffle bag? Uh-oh."_

"Oh man- I completely forgot! I-i've got to go."

Jack started walking until he got to the end of the alleyway and then looked at the directions. Why did the have to be so confusing?!

Milton spoke up,

"Hey, if you're lost we might be able to help you out, we've lived here since we were kids."

Jack thought about the offer.

"No thanks, it's fine. I think I know where to go."

Jack had no idea where to go, but he didn't think that he should tell the boys that, or that he wasn't going to a relative's house or something. The boys walked up to him then and Milton got out a little piece of paper and a pen from his backpack and started speaking and writing at the same time.

"Ok, but if you do get lost here is a phone number you can reach us at. See you at school."

He handed Jack the paper and started walking away. Jack looked at it and said quietly, hoping no one would here.

"What's a phone? What is 'school'."

(Milton, Jerry, and Eddie's general POV)

We froze as if our blood was full of ice just as Jack turned to walk away. There was something different about him, but not in a good way. They would have to keep their eyes on him.

 **I hope you liked it. Please please, please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kickin It. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

(Jack's POV)

Jack got to the Seaford home for boys at about 12 o'clock. It was a large dark blue building and on the outside, it seemed rather run down. The inside was no better. He walked up to the desk and told the receptionist who he was and why he was there. She was very friendly, but she also was acting sorry for him, as though she knew something he didn't. After that, a man came and escorted Jack to his room. The room was small and was filled with at least ten beds there were boys everywhere in the room, making Jack a little more than a little nervous. All of the boys looked at Jack, and he noticed each of them were hurt. One had a black eye, another had scars and cuts all over his body. They all looked sad and lonely, and almost as afraid of him, as he was of them. It was an odd contrast to those three boys he met, who seemed so confident. As he was thinking this, the man, Mr. something or other, Jack didn't pay attention to the name, went over the rules. He wasn't allowed to be out after 7 pm, and he couldn't leave until it was time for school. Jack asked what school was but the only answer he got was 'Where you sit and learn for 8 hours, now be quiet'. There were countless other rules that Jack vaguely listened to. He was more interested in the fact that all of the boys were at the home, even though Jack was fairly certain that the man said something about Saturdays you didn't have school and we were allowed to be out until 8 o'clock. Something about this place struck him as odd, and he couldn't think why. Before he left, Jack asked if he was allowed to go out. The man said he didn't care what he did, as long as he followed the rules. Jack put his stuff away and went to explore the town and see if he could find the school, the mall-whatever that was- and a phone. He just hoped he didn't got lost and be late for curfew.

(Milton's POV)

Jerry, Eddie and I went to the dojo after we left Jack. Our sensei, Rudy, tried his best to get us to train, but we just couldn't get our heads in the game. Eventually, meaning after like an hour, of trying to get our attention, Rudy called for all of us to go into his office. We all sat down on his couch as he looked at all of us.

"What is going on with you three? No one is paying training!"

He said. The three of us looked at each other, not sure who should be the one to start the explanation. Eventually, though, everyone was just looking at me. I sighed before going into the story.

"Well, you see Rudy, earlier, we were all sitting outside my house when this kid walked by. We had never seen him before, and he looked really nervous and scared, so we tried to talk with him, but as we got closer, he got even more scared. He was just stuttering and backing away from us. All we did was ask if he was OK and he just took off running, and boy was he fast! We followed him, trying to let him know that we weren't going to hurt him or anything like that, but he just wouldn't stop until he ended up in an alley with a dead end. With him cornered we were finally able to talk to him, but it was the weirdest thing. He went into a karate fighting stance before we even got there. Then he calmed down a little and told us his name was Jackson, and he bowed when he introduced himself. How weird is that!? And when we told him we were karate students, he got back into his fighting stance. If that wasn't weird enough, he didn't know who Bobby Wasabi was, and when we gave him my phone number, in case he got lost, and told him we'd see him in school, he didn't know what a phone or school was. He thought we didn't hear him when he said that, but there was something weird about him. I don't know exactly, he was just- off."

Rudy stared at me like I was crazy, then turned to Jerry and Eddie.

"You two thought something was off too?"

The two other boys looked at each other, nodded, and the Eddie spoke up.

"Definitely. For instance he seemed to have muscle, but he was super skinny, as though he never ate"

Jerry cut in,

"Yeah, and that dude was fast man! I mean really fast, like he was used to running away a lot."

"You really are worried, aren't you? *nodding from the boys* Fine, then if you see him again, let me know, OK?"

The boys agreed and they all went back to training.

(Jack's POV)

I finally found out what a phone was, and it turns out that the 'school' is called Seaford High, and the building is so big that it looked like it could fit tens of thousands of people. The boys I met in the alley said that we'd meet here so I figured that maybe there are a lot of kids who go to this place. I now looked for the mall, and the Bobby Wasabi dojo. It was getting late, though, so I headed back to the home, hoping I wasn't passed curfew.

When I finally made it back I was greeted by the Man. He was standing there with his arms crossed. He is much taller than I am and as he looked down to me I couldn't help shivering as the dark room made his features looked even more sinister than earlier. He only said two words to me right then.

"You're late."

 **-This is a child abuse scene if this is triggering you can skip this section-**

I looked to the clock on the far wall and it clearly said that it was 7 o'clock. I stuttered as the Man came towards me, hoping it was just a mistake, but he ignored all my pleas. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled my into a room I hadn't seen before, It was covered in blood, and on the walls there were countless weapons. I knew what was going to happen, Grandfather had a place just like this. I sat quietly as the Man locked the door to the room and choose a whip off the wall of weapons. I took off my shirt, knowing what was coming. He pulled back and hit me as hard as he could with the whip. I felt the leather hit my skin, and the warm blood come out of the newly formed about 10 lashes, each cutting more and more of my skin. He then rolled the whip back up and grabbed a baseball bat off the wall of weapons. He lifted it high up and hit me as hard as possible right on my back. It hurt like crap and all the wind got completely knocked out of me. He hit me again and again with the same force right on my back. Finally, he let me out, yelling at me to go back to my room. I did as I was told, thankful that it was over, and that it wasn't quite as bad as my Grandfather's beatings.

 **-The child abuse scene is over, if you skipped you can start reading again-**

I went straight to bed avoiding every boy in the room, now understanding the injuries and their fear. I started to think of the other boys, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie as I drifted off to sleep. They were so confident, unharmed, completely different, but why? I pondered this question as I was consumed by the peaceful darkness of sleep.

 **I am so sorry for not updating for so long, but I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am writing this not putting it on the Disney channel!**

 **-Time Skip to Monday-**

Sunday was alright. Our group went to a place called church, and I really liked it. I saw the boys again there, they were all sitting with their parents, and I know they saw me, but I was to afraid to go say hey, especially with the man glaring at me. So, I just avoided them to the best of my ability. The rest of the day we all just hung out at the house. Now on Monday, I needed to go to school. I'll be honest, I was scared. Terrified, actually. The first half of school was alright, the teachers were telling us how to do math problems and how to write stories, and I was able to stay with the class for the most part. The only problem was reading. Since I had lived in Japan most of my life, I couldn't read English very well, although I spoke the language just fine. Finally, it was time for, lunch- a concept I had been starting to get used to. The teacher told me where to find the 'cafeteria'- which I guessed was just a place where people ate- and I made it there… Eventually. When I walked in I was shocked. There were so many kids, and so many sounds. I had to take a deep breath to stop from passing out right there. I grabbed a tray and went up to the woman who seemed to be giving out the food. I tried to seem confident, but I don't think it worked very well.

"How- how you doing? It'-it's my first- first day. What would you-you recommend?"

The woman looked at me, kind of startled. She said loudly, somewhat surprised.

"Not this stuff, I don't know what half of it is."

I smiled, because it was kind of funny. I saw a girl walk up behind me throwing an apple in the air from hand to hand. She dropped it and my reflexes kicked in. I turned around and caught the apple on my foot then threw it up and caught it. She was about my height and blond. She was wearing a jean skirt with pink and white striped shirt with pink boots. She looked at me and smiled.

"Alright that was almost cool. I'm Kim."

I smiled back, and tried to calm down enough to speak without stuttering.

"I'm Jack, I'm new."

I said, having taking a liking to using my new nickname. She laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell"

I laughed, though I was kind of confused, and then she just kind of got awkward.

"Um- can I have my apple back?"

I got nervous.

"Oh sorry."

I gave her back her apple and she just smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you around Kim."

"Maybe you will."

And with that she left and I turned around and put random food on my tray. I took it, and turned around. To my surprise I then saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie sitting together at a table. Eddie called over to me and I went and sat at the table.

"Hey Jack. what's up?"

Milton asked.

"Not much."

Was my answer. To be completely honest, they were really making me nervous today. They wouldn't stop looking at me. Then a kid from another table threw a meatball at Milton and he just turned around, making the weirdest noise.

"That's awesome! The kid from the black dragon dojo just nailed you with a…"

Jerry's laughter was interrupted as another meatball flew across the room and hit him.

"Not cool, man. Not cool."

He yelled as the boys laughed at his outburst.

"Aren't you- aren't you gonna do any-anything? W-wait, I thought you guys knew K-karate?"

Milton stood up and turned.

"Yes we do!"

He said confidently. Then he turned and sat,

"But they know it better."

I remembered then that he and the others were only white belts. There was one thing that I had confidence in, and that was karate. I stood up, more confident than I had been since I landed in Seaford.

"It's cool, I got this."

As I walked away, I heard Milton say,

"Why did we learn his name, now I'm gonna miss him."

I mainly ignored the comment, except for giving it a little smirk, then I went up to the boys. I was used to trash talking at tournaments, so I just put myself in that mindset as I spoke, that way I would sound more confident.

"Hey, I like your outfits, you guys uh, cheerleaders?"

I knew that I had heard the term and I saw some around the school, and they all were girls, and they all had matching outfits, so it seemed fitting. The one boy got defensive.

"No"

He said, then hesitated,

"Well, Brian used to be."

The boy next to him put his head down in shame. I looked at him confused and then the lead boy got up.

"So, you got a problem or something?'

He did a series of karate moves and I put my hands up.

"I didn't come over here to fight man."

Yes, yes I did come over here to fight, but I didn't want the whole school to think I was picking fight on my first day. I went to walk away, but then he threw a punch at me, making a loud noise. I caught the punch and looked at him.

"You probably, shouldn't have done that."

 **-I'm not going to change the fights scene, we all know what it is.-**

Once all of the Black Dragons were defeated, the thrill of the fight wore off of me fast. I looked around, shocked at the mess caused by me and the others. I then remembered the Man telling me that he did not tolerate fighting. All of the sudden, I was so scared. I backed away and ran out the door as fast as I possibly could. I didn't know where to go, so I just decided to go look for the 'mall'. I was in trouble anyways, so what the heck.

 **Ok you guys, I hope you liked it. FYI you can find the fight scene if you search "Kickin It Lunch Fight", in case you haven't seen it for some reason. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Isn't the fact I have to write a** _ **disclaimer**_ **enough for you people!?**

 **(Jack's POV)**

 _Why in the world did I do that? I know better than to fight somewhere other than a tournament! How in the world did I do it? Ever since I landed in Seaford my legs have been shaking like leaves, and I could rarely get a sentence out without stuttering._

I thought to myself as I walked through the mall I finally found. I knew why, though. It was because of those boys. They were being hurt and couldn't stand up for themselves. They were the first people to ever show me any type of kindness, and I didn't want to see that lost. I sighed at that thought. My kindness, my childhood where I thought everything was nice and beautiful died when I was four. Along with my parents. I turned and saw store full of these boards with four wheels attached to them and some helmets. I had seen some kids riding on them while I was walking towards the mall, so I knew what they were for and decided to buy myself one with the money I had from Japan. Grandfather had given me some so that I could buy what I needed to disguise my past, and these thing sure seemed necessary to me. So I went in and bought one, which I found out was called a 'skateboard' and went and learned to ride. I'm a fast learner, so I was sure I'd learn quickly.

 **(Milton's POV)**

I was worried about Jack. After he left the cafeteria none of us had seen him. I couldn't believe he was able to do all of that. Nothing about him even remotely suggested the possibility. He was too scared, too skinny, and too unsure of himself for me to believe what my eyes saw.

"Dude, that was nuts. Jack seemed like way too much of a wimp to be able to do something like that!"

"I know, right! Hey Milton, did you think he could do that?"

Jerry and Eddie looked at him, and I just shook my head, dumbstruck that the three of us were actually on the same page for once. We stayed silent then until we got to the the dojo, and then while we trained- A.K.A. ate pizza while Eddie continuously attempted to take down a woman named Marge- I think we all pondered this new development to some level. Rudy, our sensei, came out of his office with two official looking men in black suits right when Marge threw Eddie to the ground.

"Oh, whoo. I love doing that! Ha hahaha!"

Marge announced triumphantly, and loudly.

"Dude, Eddie just got dusted by Marge _the lunch lady_ again!"

Jerry laughed to me. It was kind of funny, though. To be honest. But Rudy didn't look all too happy.

"Guys, what are you doing!? They said if we don't win two belts in the next tournament, they're shutting us down!"

Jerry brushed this off, though.

"Yo Rudy, you wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid jack in here. We told you about him remember?"

"He was awesome! At lunch he took out four Black Dragons all by himself!"

Rudy looked at my two friends incredulously.

"I don't care about some slap fight at school. Martial Arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunchroom. It's about getting better through hard work and discipline."

Right then Jerry burped really long and really loud. He seemed pretty proud of himself until he saw Rudy's face looking at his as though he just undermined his entire lecture- which he kind of did.

"What. You should be happy it came out the right end."

I rolled my eyes at him as Rudy asked the question that has been confusing us since lunch.

"Besides I thought that you said Jack looked like a wimp? How did he defeat all of those people?"

I looked at him.

"I really don't know."

 **(Jack's POV)**

I am a really fast learner. Less than a day and I was grinding rails and incorporating karate into my moves. I went to the mall and decided to search for that dojo the boys said about. I was surprised no one else was skateboarding, and I saw tons of signs with skateboarders on them, but I couldn't read and really didn't understand the symbol, so I rode anyways. Soon, though I was being chased by a man on a weird vehicle and he had a colorful light in his head. I had a feeling I couldn't be caught by him, so I just kept skating. I passed a woman, and a man with coffee and Then went into a building. I met another dead end, and immediately jumped and did a flying sidekick and managed to make it through the wall.

"Whoa watch out!"

I yelled and I realized I had found the dojo, apparently. The boys and the woman from lunch were sitting on the mat while a man, supposedly the sensei the boys told me about. They were clearly startled. The woman only spoke the words everyone seemed to be thinking.

"That kid just came right out the wall!"  
I was a little confused and totally running on adrenaline, so I didn't have to hide my stutter I just looked at him and said.

"Okay, you guys have _got_ to try that!"

Then I saw the dude with the colorful lights on his hat at the wall, or the hole in the wall telling me to 'come here you!'

"Gotta go, sorry about the wall, by the way!"  
I yelled quickly before I did twists and flips through the air to get to the door. But was caught by those people in the blue before I could escape. I was in trouble, and something told me after this got back to the Man, I will be nearly half dead before I fall asleep tonight. As I was being taken out I heard the sensei ask who I was before the boys yelled, 'Jack'. It seemed as though some puzzle pieces clicked into place, but I didn't know. I probably would never know. The man may not let me survive the night.

 **I Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M NOT DEAD! So so sorry for taking so so long! I was on hiatus because I am working on an original novel and was hoping to finish it before now, but that has not occurred, so I decided to update some of my stories. Any ways, I don't own this show and please enjoy everyone!**

"You're in a lot of trouble, Jack."

The sensei seemed angry. He was reading off this sheet of paper pacing around the small waiting area we were in. I was surprised he hadn't tried to kill me by now. He must want something.

"But if you join my dojo and help me win 2 belts I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to Juvie."

I knew it. Wait a second…

"J-juvie?"

"That's jail for kids, fella."

Jail? I had no idea what that was. Might not be too bad.

"S-sorry, b-but I'm not-not a karate guy. I'm a-a skater."

Okay, so maybe I have been practicing karate for years and practicing skateboarding for 3 hours, but karate had gotten me nowhere but trouble.

"You took out four Black Dragons all by yourself and did a perfect flying side-kick through my wall. Of course you're a karate guy. Though may I say you hide it well."

I sighed. I knew if I told him the truth he'd tell the others and everyone would think I was a total wimp. If I told him how my grandfather taught me and how I never was good enough to escape a beating. How I never want to fight professionally again because it's nothing but a way to win money and destroy opponents. I couldn't tell him that.

"What was that?"

I jumped. I hadn't realized I was talking out loud.

"I-uh. N-noth-nothing. I-uh was just- just saying that-that the truth is that my grand-grandfather is a karate sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies."

Good, different subject. Different subject different question. He'll forget eventually.

"Your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi, the founder of this dojo and star of such classic movies as "Samurai Beach Party", "Kung Fu Cop", and "Nana Was A Ninja"?"

I nodded. This seemed to have successfully distracted him.

"You know this dojo was built on the principles of the Wasabi Code."

We both put our hand together and recited the Wasabi Code in harmony.

"So, do we have a deal?"

I looked at him. If he truly followed the Wasabi Code then he could be trusted. Even if it does mean karate, there was no way to avoid it. I had to help.

"Deal."

Rudy ripped up the paper and handed me a new one.

"It's just a form. You'll need to fill it out to join the dojo. No worries, just basic stuff. Name, birthday, address. That kind of stuff."

I couldn't read a word of the 'form'.

"Um c-can I take it h-home and bring- bring it back. It's getting-getting kind of- kind of late."

The sensei looked at me confused.

"It will only take a minute."

What to do! I still didn't know the customs and I couldn't tell him my grandfather never taught me how to read English. Wait, maybe I could since we lived in Japan.

"Well, uh you see. My g-grandfather lives in J-japan, and I have l-lived there most of- of my life and so I- uh- I can't read English. O-only Japanese."

He looked at me critically.

"P-please don't tell any-anyone. Its really-really embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone, but won't they find out when they see you're not in English class?"

"W-well I have kind of b-been winging i-it in English. I-i learn a l-little, but l-luckily the teacher a-allows us to t-talk rather th-than w-write if we w-want."

The sensei smiled. I didn't know why. It seemed odd to me.

"Well, why don't I help you fill out this form, then I can help you learn to read and write English."

He was nice? Why was he nice!? Was everyone in this dojo nice!? I smiled and nodded before we got to work on that 'form'. I thought then that America might not be so bad after all.

 **Did you like it?! Please tell me! Once again, so so** _ **SO SO**_ **sorry. Please review!**


End file.
